deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Willamette
Willamette is a town located in Colorado that is the primary location for Dead Rising, with the mall as its more specific location. The town is located in a valley surrounded by green hills and vegetation. The center and populated area of town can be accessed via bridge where several houses and farms lie on the town's border. The town is an average American settlement, with restaurants, businesses, homes and schools. Willamette's most popular attraction is the Willamette Parkview Mall with 79 stores. Outbreak :See Willamette Incident. Willamette, Colorado, was the target of Carlito Keyes for his terrorist attack to expose the what the United States government did in Santa Cabeza. Nearly the entire town was infected and turned into zombies, who would then proceed to wreck havoc on town, attacking residents and killing them, with many coming back to life as zombies themselves. As chaos enveloped the town, car wrecks filled the streets and several buildings caught on fire and law and order was lost. A large number of survivors found refuge at the mall in the center of town, where Carlito rode out the outbreak. Ultimately, the rescued survivors at the mall are detained and evacuated out of town by the Special Forces while Frank West and Isabela Keyes fought with the hostile soldiers and attempted to flee town, but were ultimately picked up by government agents after Commander Brock Mason was defeated. Willamette Act According to game dialogue not found in the final version of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, after the Willamette Incident, the United States enacted the Willamette Act, that presumably outlines the measures to be taken in case of a major outbreak, such as in Las Vegas. In Rebecca Chang's original broadcast that is to be heard in the beginning of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, she mentions that the President has initiated the Willamette Act, that has the government scrambling the military and setting up a 50-mile perimeter.This text is not in the final version of the game, it can only be found in the game text files. see Rebecca Chang#Trivia for full scrapped text. Trivia :See also Newspaper#Trivia for newspaper Trivia *Killing 53,594 zombies (the town's population), earns you an achievement and the Real Mega Buster. *Even if the entire population of the town is killed, the swarm of zombies will not end. This is just a game mechanic as the game spawns infinite amounts of zombies. *During the "Payback" episode of Terror is Reality, Willamette is mentioned by the announcer. *In the No Mercy campaign in the zombie shooting game, Left 4 Dead, in the safe room in the lobby of Mercy Hospital, there is graffiti on the wall where survivors wrote down how many Infected they killed. One number scrawled on the wall is 53,595, a nod to the population of Willamette (despite the number being one more than the town's population). *There are three stores on the street that cannot be viewed from the helicopter. Through modding, one can find that there are two stores with signs that clearly refer to Capcom's other work. Video Gallery :See Willamette/Gallery References Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Zombie Outbreak Locations